The present invention relates to a dynamic quantity sensor used for detecting various dynamic quantities, such as acceleration, angular velocity, voltage or the like.
For example, an acceleration sensor, as one of dynamic quantity sensors, is used for collision detection in an airbag system or any other automotive device. However, the sensor output tends to vary due to aging effect occurring in the circuit elements constituting the sensor or due to ambient temperature or the like.